


"Dead? No your aren't I'm talking to you. Unless I'm crazy. I'm not crazy. am I?!" I'm not? Phew".

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Definitely Phan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, dan's a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Phil hated funerals. Especially when the person dying is his best friend. Funerals mean someone is never coming back. But what if they did?





	1. Chapter 1

He sad. He's cried for the past few days and he feels like a dried up fruit. He dosen't think he can cry anymore

His best friend has passed away. Most other people have been saying that Dan died. He hasn't. He's still alive in Phil's heart. He'll never be dead or forgotten. 

The funeral. It was dim. Black and of course it had rained later that day. The black and dark red umbrellas symbolized change. 

The worst kind. Someone he cared about gone. Someone he had known all his life. 

Someone he...loved. 

-|-

It had been a whole month since it had happened. No videos had been posted, and it left fans feeling anxious. The public had not been informed of the accident, Him and Dan's family not wanting to deal with problems like that yet. 

He visits Dan's grave a lot. Changing out the flowers on the tombstone. Talking to 'Dan as if he were still here. 

There he sat on a Tuesday night. It was a brisk April morning and Phil had worn one of his heavier coats. 

"Car crash's happen every day. People are killed in them all the time. But I don't see why you were one of them". Phil is complaining to the tombstone.

He lays in his back staring into the sky. It's gray and depressing and it looks as though it's about to rain soon. 

"I mean why couldn't it have been some criminal with no family who had murdered people. Then you could still be alive and a dangerous criminal would be stopped. Guess that's no how it works though, huh buddy?".

The question is answered with silence. Phil sighs. He misses Dan around the apartment. He'll asks questions to empty air and buy Dan's favorite cereal even if he dosen't like it as much as his own. He sleeps in Dan's room so he can still smell the peachy mint smell of him. 

He can't go on like this. Pretending his friend is still alive. It'll destroy him from the inside out. 

"Why? Why did this have to happen? To you. To me. To your family. Maybe even to our fans". Phil thinks aloud

 

"Well I mean, death just kinda happens dude". 

Phil whirls around. No ones standing nearby. In fact by the looks of it no ones even in this part of the cemetery today. 

"Must've been the wind". He mutters. 

"Nope! Just your friendly neighborhood ghost".

He looks around again. Nobody's close by. The cemetery looks empty. Completely. 

"W-who's there?". He asks, his voice shaking. 

"It's only been a month Phil. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already". The voice,Phil knows that voice so well it might as well be his, sounds like it's trying to sound upbeat but with a little bit of sadness. 

"No. But that would imply that your...bit you couldn't be...he's passed away...Dan?". Two sides of Phil argue with one another. One wants to rejoice. Sure he's a ghost but he's alive. The other can't belive what's going on. He dosen't want to let this person who says he 'Dan' back into his life when he's already gotten almost-kinda used to not having him around. 

"Prove it. Prove your him. Please". Phil says, trying to sound as though he's not pleading. He wants this to be real. God dammit he so wants this to be real. 

There's silence for a moment before a light appears. A light blue if light that outlines the shape of a body. It zips all over the place, tracing out patterns. A shirt, jeans, messy hair, shoes, and other items. Things Dan would wear. 

The face. Phil thought he'd never see that face again. 

"Dan it's...it's really you!". He rushes into his friends arms, only to fall through them. 

"Ow". He says, after landing on the cold, hard ground. "That smarts".

"Oops! Sorry. Forgot I couldn't really interact with things". Dan apologized, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

"Phil got up and brushed himself up. "So your a ghost now?".

"Yep". Dan nodded. 

Phil smiled with childlike glee. 

"Tell me everything".


	2. Tea and Ghost Talk is a weird combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Phil finally gets to hear Dan's story of what happened and why he's a ghost.

Phil placed two cups of Tea on the kitchenette area of their flat. He had made Dan's tea by reflex, not even thinking about if Ghost could drink or even eat food. 

"So. I'm ready to hear the story. How'd you become a ghost and how come it's been a whole month almost?". Phil questions, sitting down on the bar stool,picking up his Tea and blowing on it to cool it.

Dan hovered near him, his legs criss-crossed.

"Well-". 

Hey dude. Phil? You in there?". A cheerful voice calls from the door. A series of knocks followed. "Dude?". Phil tenses up. "I totally forgot". He says getting up from the stool. 

"Forgot what?". Dan questions,floating next to Phil. "I invited Felix over. He can't see you can he?". A nervous Phil asks. "Nah. It's a close connection type thing. You and Family. Your basically family anyway. I was friends with them but not like we are". He floats over to the door, looking through the peephole. "You gonna answer?". 

Phil jumps a little, as he had momentarily forgotten that he had guests. "Mhmm". He nods and walks determined to the door. "No ghost business while their here. They'll think I'm crazy". Dan nods a smirk on his face. Dan nods a smirk in his face. "Yeah that's not gonna happen". Phil glares. Fine I'll keep the ghost hijinks to a minimum". 

He floated more upwards towards the ceiling, and blew a strand of hair from his face in fake defiance. "I swear you may be dead but your still as troubling". Phil mutters before answering the door.

"Bro!". Felix says entering the flat. He hangs his coat up on the coat hook. "Man this England weather is wild". He comments. "Who were you talking too?." 

"Someone on the phone". Phil waves off. 

"So how you been. Mark and Jack said it's been way to quiet around hear since... y'know". 

"Oh yeah. I'm doing better". Phil says. Behind him and orange rolls off the counter onto the floor. He turns around to be face to face with ghost Dan, who says 'Boo'. He falls onto his ass. 

"Woah dude you ok?". Felix says, hoping off the couch and walking over to were Phil is, helping the British YouTuber to his feet. 

"Uh, yeah. Saw a spider". He excuses lamely. 

"Well I'm pretty sure you obliterated it". Felix says laughing as he picks up the orange that rolled off the countertop. He blows it off and puts it back in its place.

"So dude. Any plans for what your gonna do now?". Felix asks, sitting himself down on the couch. "I mean...are you gonna keep doing the YouTube thing or...?".

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it that much". Phil says sitting back down on the kitchenette stool. 

"I mean, we-I- still get some money from all our merchandise but people watch Dan and Phil, for Dan and Phil. Without Dan it's incomplete. It won't be the same". Phil says without thinking. 

He hadn't thought about the topic that much. Phil needed Dan as much as Dan needed Phil. That was their dynamic. That's how they worked. Two parts of a whole. 

"Dark bro. But I'm not here to wear you down, I'm here to cheer you up!". Felix says, scooting over to Phil and wrapping an arm around him. 

"So what do you wanna do? The days yours. We can do whatever". Felix waves his arms around as it to extricate his point. 

"Dunno. I mean, we could go out for coffee. It's so dreary outside that there's not much else left to do".


End file.
